nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Blitzticons
Background Another robot army that was originally part of the Conglomerate. As with the MilBots, the Blitzticons achieved self-awareness after the Conglomerate's demise. Just like the Milbots, the Blitzticons are savage warmongers, who fight for the sake of fighting. The Blitzticons are much less organized then the Mils, and don't have access to the all robot models the MilBots can produce. This has lead to the creation of more "low-tech" models, such as the Grunt Edger and Kneecapper. Several models unique to the Blitzicons, have the ability to transform. Individual Robots Skarmetal (Commander) Killscream (Second in Command) Lethal-wave (Chief Scientist) Deathback (Chief Intelligence Officer) Army Main Army Grunt *Edger *Kneecapper *Shotgunner *Trencher *LMG Grunt *Flaregunner *Shield Guard *Shocktrooper *Heavy Shotgunner *Rifleman *Sniper *Grenadier *Flailbomber *Rocketeer *Chem-Grunt *Mauler *Heavy Grunt *Hammer Grunt *Scorch-Grunt *Electro Grunt *Slime Cannon Grunt *Tall Grunt *Jet Grunt *Jet Sniper *Sergeant *Super Grunt *Elite Grunt *Bazooka Arm *Mega Grunt *Tank Grunt *Flak Grunt *Slayer Grunt *Slash Grunt *Wheel Grunt *Seeker Grunt Proto-Grunt *Proto-Grunt Blaster *Proto-Grunt Gunslinger *Proto-Grunt Minigunner Spetsnav *Spetsnav Bomber *Spetsnav Blader *Spetsnav Stormtrooper *Spetsnav Winger *Spetsnav Heavy *Spetsnav Commander *Spetsnav Phaser *Spetsnav Handler *Spetsnav Wheeler Stryker *Stryker Sniper *Stryker Blader *Stryker Railgunner *Stryker Cannoneer *Stryker Rocketeer *Stryker Mini-Droner *Stryker Tesla *Stryker Captain Trooper *Trooper Assault *Trooper Hunter Savage *Savage Hardhead *Savage Skullker *Savage Chameleon Hunter *Hunter Skinner *Hunter Marksman *Hunter Prowler *Hunter Glyder *Hunter Kaboomer Longlegs *Longlegs Sniper *Longlegs Railgunner Brute *Brute Minigunner *Brute Cannoneer *Brute Driller *Brute Tanker *Brute Shotgunner *Brute Boomer *Brute Heavy Metal *Brute Titan Rioteer *Rioteer Rocketeer Rumbler *Rumbler Breaker Cyclops Berserker Titan Golem *Golem CQB *Golem Punisher *Golem Driller *Golem Nailer *Golem Hammerer *Golem Launcher *Golem Spearhead *Golem Laser *Golem Buster *Golem Gunship Predator Brawler Ogre *Ogre Barrager *Ogre Boomer Parasite *Parasite Heavy *Parasite Skimmer Support Bug Feral Rottwiler *Feral Howler *Feral Orthrus *Feral Cerberus Buzzer *Buzzer Bomber *Buzzer Thunder *Buzzer Rocketeer *Buzzer Carrier *Buzzer Blitzer *Buzzer Striker *Buzzer Cannon Leech Bat Goyle *Goyle CQB *Goyle Missile *Goyle Sniper *Goyle Hawk *Goyle Scorcher *Goyle Blade Floater *Floater Heavy *Floater Assault *Floater Sniper Gyro Assault *Gyro Missile *Gyro Hawk Chaser *Chaser Missile *Chaser Flak Needler *Needler Strafer *Needler Carrier Snark *Snark Grenadier Krak *Krak Sniper *Krak Liner *Krak Striker Sentinel *Sentinel Blitzer *Sentinel Marksman *Sentinel Bomber Roc Predator V.II Gryfen Thruster *Thruster Bomber *Thruster Dropship *Thruster Lancaster Slinger *Slinger Harrier Garger *Garger Iron *Garger Dasher Scout Spyder *Spyder Blazer *Spyder Slicer *Spyder Mortar Mini-Arach Krab Cerec *Cerec Belcher MiniTank *MiniTank Rhino *MiniTank Mortar *MiniTank AA Trenchhunter Stalker *Stalker Sniper *Stalker Leaper Scourge Hubcap *Hubcap Missile Reaver *Reaver RPG *Reaver Dismantler Shimmer *Shimmer Heavy Slinker Allo Hound *Hound VTOL *Hound Cannon Roller *Roller Blitzer *Roller Basher Strider *Strider Marksman *Strider AA *Strider Artillery Skirmisher ATV *ATV Rocket Assaulter *Assaulter MLRS Marauder Treader *Treader Exterminator *Treader Vanquisher *Treader Demolisher *Treader Eradicator *Treader Punisher *Treader Executioner *Treader Annihilator *Treader Conquerer Bowman Gun Stander *Gun Stander Shell *Gun Stander Flak *Gun Stander MLRS Behemoth *Behemoth Gunflyer *Behemoth Artillery Tank Hunter Walker *Walker Artillery Dragon-Wasp *Dragon-Wasp Scout Vindicator Manta Ripper Toiser Adamant *Adamant Gatling *Adamant Barrager *Adamant Heavy *Adamant Cover *Adamant Inferno *Adamant Crawler *Adamant Grinder Oct *Mini-Oct *Aero-Oct Pounder *Pounder Interceptor *Pounder Bomber Runner Gigas *Gigas Siege *Gigas Crush Jetso *Jetso AP *Jetso Heavy Vulture *Vulture Bomber *Vulture Interceptor Stomper *Stomper Missile *Stomper Slaughterer Arach Liger Destroyer Fenrir Juggernaut Wyvern Conquerer Obliterator Venom Assault Pod Colossi *Colossi Heavy Metalbringer Warhound Dreadhound Broadside Manta Gun Nest RAT Lightning Tank *Lightning Pounder Tank Pathfinder Tank *Pathfinder Assault Tank *Pathfinder Scout Tank Rhino Assault Tank *Cruncher Heavy Tank Grinder Assault Tank Stormroller Roller APC Warbringer Heavy APC Sparrow Dragoon Gunship Dropship *Assault Dropship *Extended Dropship Tripod Slider Wolf *Wolf Gunner Mastiff Raptor Grad Hammerhead Chicane A2-Sphere Jellyfish-L *Jellyfish-M View Hound MOA Tank Light Transport Heavy Transport Air Gatling Bia Buzzard KNRB-0 Argus Kreon Assault Shooter *Rapid Shooter *Golem *Deadeye Hercules Whirler Condor Needle Bug Creeper Simian Tube Gunner Roadie Mobile Gun Grand Lancer Spider Iron Raptor Iron Whales Razorback Berserker V.II Grunt V.II Gunner Gladiator Brute V.II Tank V.II Harvester Slicer Robot Hunter-Searcher Probe Flying Strike ship Skitter Pod Battle Track Assault Slayer Sky Fighter Transport Platform Land Dominator Warbeasts Slug Puker Rad Hound Rad Beast Bloodmount Centipede Reaver Brumak Corpser Siege Beast Barge Category:Antagonists Category:Groups Category:Conglomerate Splinter Groups